inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive2
Pic, Shindou, Latest Episode, Miximax and Keshin Armed About those pics you upload, you should name it as HQ not HD. HD means high definition, for videos, while HQ is for high quality... Other than that, tell me what happens on the latest episode, I'm not going to be online to be able to watch it sadly... Nice Shindou pic, where did you get it? Also, do you think we should do Miximax and Keshin Armed pages?' ' About Robot Team in Chrono Stone It is possible that the name of this team is Security Robots? His initials in the logo are SR Xmortal 00:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *These robots are very weak, if the future should be stronger. Do not you think? Xmortal 18:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) User space You just... go to the page and create it? User:Lordranged7/Sandbox <- click and create, I guess. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *Don't worry, haha! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Reviewing and Go Movie Yo! Thanks for reviewing Switched Personalities! XD So... how's the GO movie? XD Scout characters Please don't add more info the the new scout character pages. Instead it would be helpful if you could create new articles for the ones we're missing. There's indications on the new template on my blog. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Uh, I know there is one with all the info of the scout characters of IE2, but I don't have the link saved here. I just get everything from my own game (I have a complete player binder in IE3). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *I believe it's hosted at @pages, but I doubt they have a search function... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Site The only one I know of is a site called 'pokowiki', but it's hard to navigate through if you don't know Japanese, especially if you're looking for info on scouting characters (although they don't have sprites, only other info). I get most of my info from my games. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 16:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:User Page Thanks for telling me I should check it (Although I still don't understand everything) I never knew that a page like that excisted ReizeFTW 11:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archive Yes. Can you help? '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony' Thanks! ^^ '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 11:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC)' Signature Can you send me a message with my signature with links, color, and bold? You don't need to include the timestamp. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I can't write my signature properly. When I add a link to "Olympus Harmony", the color changes to dark orange. And, the timestamp keeps turning into orange. '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I like it! But there is no link in "Olympus Harmony". But, I'll deal with that. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 12:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Strangely, there is a link in "editing mode", but after we publish our edits, the link is gone. '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 13:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Archive Hey Lordranged ! Could you help me ? Genda Koujirou told me to archive my talk page, but, I don't know how to do it. Torch92 14:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) User:Rosalea13 Can you delete the category "Characters" from User:Rosalea13 please? '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 09:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) User:Ryankyousuke How can User:Ryankyousuke earn the Snapshot, Paparazzi, and Illustrator badges if he/she didn't do anything? '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 09:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Category "Characters" It seems that the category "Characters" had been added to everyone's user pages. Can you delete ALL of them? Am I asking too much? '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 10:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Blog Oké Lordranged7 =) Ik zal een nieuwe commentaar schrijven. SnowyBoy₰ 18:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Movie Stuff I FIND IT EPIC!!!!!! ALL OF THE ADULT ARE AMAZING!! XD Which hissatsu did you find the coolest? Also THEY USED THE OLD SOUNDTRACK for the original movie too!!! XD Ichino and Aoyama should become managers instead O_o SnowyBoy Yes, he did. ^^ '- Shindou Takuto'→ Olympus Harmony 10:31, June 26, 2012 (UTC) User Page Hello Lordranged7, I read the Manuel of Style and I edited my profile page. Is my profile page good ? Fubuki [[User Talk:Fubuki Shirubia|'Shirubia']] 11:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) About the scout characters Yo Lordranged ! I just saw that some scout characters had the category '"Scout characters" and some others the category "Scout Character". The two categories are a bit different, do you know why ? We should delete the category "Scout Character", as there are more scout charas having the category "Scout characters", so, if you could help me to do it ! Torch92 18:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Translation Might not be accurate, but this is the closest I can get to. １２話　来たぞ！信長の町！！ -- Arrival! Nobunaga Town! (I think '信長' is a town's name) １３話　大乱戦！白鹿組！ -- Huge Battle! Team White Deer! (I think white deer is a team name,;like team A5 :P) １４話　潜入！踊り子大作戦！！ -- Infiltrate! Dancer's Strategy! (Maybe they came to steal some team strategies after the book next by infiltrating again,like the previous episode) １５話　尾張の国の大特訓！----Training at the Collapsing Country ! (Err....if you can change the 'collapsing' word to a better sounding word. The word just needs to mean degrading. Just can't find the right one. Similar to Training at God Eden's translation.) Well, enjoy and have a nice day! ♥ ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 14:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Blog Wanneer wil je de goed antwoord in je blog (What do they have same with each other?) geven ? Omdat ik de goede antwoord wilt weten XD SnowyBoy₰ 16:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oups Sorry ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 16:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry.......... You should delete that page cause now it's just a link to the list of episodes. unsigned message by Taha1921. Re: Miss you I'm still here but as busy as ever. I'd never thought that even after exams that my school would still keep me busy. But unfortunately I don't think I'll be as active as usual ; n ; miss you too! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:BEST GO Movie Hissatsu XD Hmmm..... I prefer Evolution and Joker Rains XD It's so epic XD Sword of Fire...? Well.... it seems good though I just hate it's keshin >_> Hmm..... the keshin i think made a big impact.... None.... O_o <---- Sorry, I'm a critic XD I hope they use Joker Rains and Evolution in Chrono Stone XD But judging that Justice Wing was blocked, do you think that it will be blocked too? Also rewatching the movie makes me miss Hikaru's Extend Zone more!!! >_< Sorry Sorry and ok. Shirou Atsuya 09:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) NEW INFO!!!! (IM FREAKING OUT!!!) WAAAAH!!!! IM FREAKING OUT!!!!!! I LOVE THE ULTIMATE ELEVEN!!!! *HAKURYUU!!!!*KIRINO!!!!! *KARIYA!!!!!! *SHINDOU, TENMA TSURGUI!! *YUKIMURA!!! *TAIYOU!!!!!!!!! (FREAKS OUT, RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES!) *WAAAAAAH!!!!!! *WAAAAH!!!!!! HOW CAN I SLEEP IF I SEE THIS NEW TEAM?!!! O_o The Keshin armed..... they all look like they;re glowing O_o HOW DID YOU REACT TO THIS?! O_o Episode 44 (GO) Yep, it's here : http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xqcriz_inazuma-eleven-go-44-vostfr-hd_shortfilms?search_algo=1 But, the episode is subbed in french... I tried to find without any subs and the right side, but all the videos I found aren't in HD... PS : What do you think about the pictures Garchopex post, about the crossover movie ? Torch92 12:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) About the ep 44 the day it was aired, there was a tsunami/earthquake in Japan, or something like that... The crossover movie... I LOVE THE NEW RAIMON TEAM. Taiyou, Yukimura and HAKURYUU join the team, YEAAAHHHH ! Fei is still here... Kirino and Kariya are back yeah :) And ... some members of the wikia said that girl was a scout character, but I don't think so. Shindou Armed is epic to me. The Keshin Armed Trio of Raimon *-* Now... WE NEED THE ENTIRE TRAILER !!! It could be the Ultimate Eleven, yea ! EDIT : It's strange that there are 12 members.. Maybe the unknown girl will be exclusive of the movie ? It would also be super if Hakuryuu and the others were in Chrono Stone, and not only in this crossover movie. Torch92 14:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) STILL FREAKING OUT!!! I wasn't able to sleep at ALL O_o I was just staring at the ceiling!!! O_o WAAAAAAAH!!!! (RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES AGAIN) (Though, they made Shindou gay seriously O_o I was hoping he had a baton or something O_o How about you? How did you imagine his keshin armed?) Things on wiki~ Hello Lordranged, I was wondering if their were any persific things on the wiki that need editing with things like pictures, information (e.t.c) and all. KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 11:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Problems There is someone on the wiki chat using bad language and is terrorizing others, if you would like to see then come ont he chat KekkeiNatsu コマンド07を撃つ 13:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Imagining I somehow imagine him with a baton with a conductor's suit O_o not a peacock XD Hey.... What do you think Kirino's keshin would be? I imagine it to be Enchanting Dalamanrose but how about Kariya's? (Im guessing they all have keshins) Sorry Sorry I did not do that anymore. Matheusfvp マテウスFVP 10:30, july 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey ☻ Hello Lordranged7 ! I created a new blog post : "☺ Pictures-Game ☻". Feel free to leave a comment =) Thanks ^^ 'SnowyBoy₰ 14:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lordranged7 ! =) This round is a "test". But I saw that the users like my blog so, for sure, I'll make a lot of rounds or maybe a "☺ Pictures-Game ☻ KAI". Your blog is also great. Are you going to create a V2 or something like that ? P.-S.: Thanks for your comment ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 09:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can ! You can also add teams, keshins, ... =) SnowyBoy₰ 11:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yesterday, I took 4 hours to create my blog ! My mother said that I am crazy and I have to do a pause x) SnowyBoy₰ 11:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) RAndom Stuff again.... Hmmm... Kariya's is definitely Shinkan Judge and I still think Kirino's keshin is Enchanting DAlamanrose XD I wonder who the girl is O_o the one with pokeballs XD